Isn't that a Girl's Name?
by Detouredbe
Summary: An alteration on Ronno's first scene in "Bambi II", in which his mother reveals his most shameful secret...


**We all know from watching Ronno taunt Bambi about freezing in the presence of Man's dogs, only to show his own cowardice when he takes off running and leaves Bambi and Mena to their fates in the climax, that he's a hypocrite, but have you ever wondered just how far that characteristic might extend? Watching Ronno's introduction to the main characters, when it gets to the part where he's mocking Bambi about his name, I one day got to thinking, "Hmmm… what other tasty secrets is he hiding about himself?" I'll state the obvious and say that this story is a suggestion in response to that motif. As portrayed here, if Ronno's mother had come down to collect him in person, instead of just standing up on the hill and calling him up to her, perhaps that scene would have had a drastically different outcome… but not to worry, Ronno's animosity towards Bambi that earns him his title amongst the Disney villains would still ensue with no roadblocks on the way! In fact, it may now be even worse… read and see, and don't put any blame on me!**

"Clobber'im, Bambi!" Thumper shouts, encouraging his friend to stand up to the older fawn who is challenging him to a fight. He holds complete faith in the young prince; he could beat anybody, of that Thumper is certain.

"Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name?" Ronno observes mockingly, inwardly smiling at the frown which creases over his chosen opponent's face due to that remark. Just as he begins to advance on him, however, an unwelcome interruption occurs.

"Ronno!" a doe with similar colourings to Ronno's steps toward the children, calling to her son.

"Coming, Mother!" Ronno says, before turning back to Bambi. A part of him cautions that it would not be wise to engage in combat with an adult present, but he is one to follow his mood wherever it takes him, and it is down this particular path it has chosen to trod.

"Ronno! What are you doing to the young prince?" His mother, aghast at the menacing way her son is moving towards Bambi, steps between the two of them.

"He's gonna get beaten up by Bambi, that's what he's doing!" Thumper says with utmost conviction.

"I'm so sorry about this, Young Prince," the doe apologizes to Bambi, while Ronno rolls his eyes on the other side of her. "Ronno means well, but sometimes he gets carried away." That earns an outright laugh from her son, which she chooses to ignore.

"It's alright," Bambi says quietly. The more polite and dismissive he is, perhaps the sooner it'll all be over with.

"We'll talk about this when we get home, Ronno," his mother scolds, causing Ronno to flatten his ears and lower his head momentarily. Only momentarily, though. As he watches Faline step closer to Bambi, as if to give him extra support in this situation, Ronno decides he needs to stand up against this emasculation he is being burdened with.

Standing up straight, forming as haughty and grand a pose as he can muster, he scolds his mother back. "Mom, I've told you before! Don't bother me when I'm trying to make new friends!"

His mother is by nature far too gentle with him. Had the fawn he'd tried to spar with been anyone other than the Great Prince's son, she would not have been nearly so stern as she tried to break it up, but she is fearful of what might happen to the two of them if word gets around that he's even tried to hurt Bambi. If the Great Prince himself finds out, they might even have to leave… but still she cannot bring herself to be anything less than tender to Ronno, and thus she merely says, "Ronno, I want you to apologize to the young prince."

"But Mom-"

"_Now_, Ronno."

"Ugh, fine!" Ronno steps around her and approaches Bambi, who naturally holds back as he comes near. Making a great show of it, Ronno "humbly" bows and declares, "I'm so _dreadfully_ sorry, oh mighty Young Prince!" In a quieter tone, meant to be just loud enough that Bambi can hear it, he adds, "Who has a silly _girl's _name!"

"Stop saying that!" Faline suddenly cuts in, proving he was as yet too loud. "'Bambi' is a _very _nice name!"

"Yeah, a lot better than '_Ronno_'!" Thumper gives his two-bits. Ronno glares coldly at the little rabbit, as if seriously contemplating a spar with _him_, but his mother breaks the silence.

"Well," she says, speaking to the other children conversationally, in reply to Thumper's remark, "as a matter of fact, I hadn't initially intended to call him that."

The others all look at Ronno again; they can hardly help it, for his demeanour has changed from one of mockery and bravado to one of absolute fear and pending shame/embarrassment.

"Mom, Mom! Do _not_ tell them that story!" Ronno speaks in a demanding fashion, but he is mentally begging her with every fiber in his body.

"Oh, but dear, it's such a fun little story!" his mother replies, completely airy and casual now. "You see, when my little Ronno was born, he had such lovely, big eyes with such long lashes -" Ronno winces, eyes pursed shut, and looks away as she says this, "I thought he was a little girl." This earns a round of chuckles from the other children, even Bambi. "It was only after he -"

"Mom, Mom, MOM!" Ronno rears up in front of her, eyes wide in panic. "Don't say it! DON'T SAY IT!"

"Hmmm, okay dear. Well, eventually I realized he was a boy, and I started calling him Ronno, but in actual fact his name is -"

"Kill me! Kill me!" Ronno mutters, his head tucked upside-down in the snow, shaking it back and forth.

"Ronnie," she finishes.

"Ughhh!" Ronno dramatically flops down, face still withdrawn from company's gaze.

"Ronnie? Oh, that's so cute!" Faline playfully gushes.

"Yeah, that suits him a LOT better!" Thumper grins. Soon everyone except Ronno is laughing wholeheartedly. By the time they've finished, his mother turns to him again, noting amusedly the way her son has, in his humiliation, contorted himself almost so his legs are braided around his body in a ball. Excellent flexibility, indubitably excellent.

"Come on now, Ronno. Time to go home," she says, mirth still ringing musically in her voice.

From amidst his bundled up limbs, a green eye peeks out at her, offense written all over it. Seconds later he has withdrawn once again.

"Ronnie, don't keep me waiting!" his mother says in a sing-song way. The other children can't help but laugh as Ronno instantly springs out of his tight coiling and jumps to his feet. He joins his mother at her side, a resentful scowl plastered on his face. "Now say goodbye to the young prince and his friends," his mother urges sweetly.

The last thing Ronno wants to give these faces, just itching to jeer at him again, is a sweet "goodbye", but he honestly doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Deciding to adopt the same approach Bambi did earlier, of just getting it over with as smooth and as fast as possible, he submits and grumbles, "G'bye, you guys."

Though his mother shakes her head slightly at his manners, she accepts that, and bids Bambi a formal farewell, then proceeds off in the direction of their home with Ronno. His scowl further permeates itself as he hears voices calling out overly cheerful farewells to him, using that loathsome name. Almost busting out of his fur he turns and glares back at them, aiming his gaze particularly at Bambi and Thumper, and delivering them the message: "Right. Be careful next time we meet." His mother and these children may have won in their little conspiracy against him for the time being, but if they think he's going to let this go, they've got another thing coming.

Just up ahead of him, Ronno's mother smirks. She may not be able to get very stern with her son even when he's at his absolute worst, but she has her own little methods of keeping him in line. Even mice can roar, in their own ways…

**The End.**

**AN: Aw, poor Ronno. He and respect just seem to have such a star-crossed relationship. You'd think after every attempt he makes to belittle Bambi backfires on him, blows up in his face, or makes him crash and burn without fail, he'd learn a thing or two. Sadly, he's just not that type. But those of us who love him love him anyway!**

**Before I draw the metaphorical curtain on this one, I just feel the need to present this closing note: The funny thing is, "Bambi" is the first instance in which I ever heard that name used, and it was years before I ever heard of a girl or woman with the name. When I first saw the second film and heard Ronno imply that it's a girl's name, I thought, "Isn't that strange! I always believed it was a **_**guy's**_** name!"**


End file.
